Harry Potter y el inesperado ataque de Voldemort
by Lilith de Lioncourt
Summary: Viñeta-parodia de lo que podría ser un día cualquiera en la vida de Harry Potter durante su quinto año en Hogwarts.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, y yo hace unos meses que dejé de ser rubia. Agradecimientos como siempre a mi querida amiga y beta Yuly  
_

**Harry Potter y el inesperado ataque de Voldemort**

La mañana en la que acaecieron los hechos que voy a narrar ahora, Harry Potter, _el-niño-que-vivió,_ despertó con un mal presentimiento. Se desperezó aun tapado por las mantas de su cama con dosel y se levantó, teniendo cuidado de pisar el suelo de su habitación con el pie derecho, no había por qué tentar a la suerte. Aquel parecía que iba a ser un día normal, no había indicios que le pudieran hacer creer que iba a pasar algo excepcional, o al menos nada que él viera. Pero ahí estaba el problema, Harry apenas podía ver con claridad lo que había a dos palmos de sus ojos. Tanteó a su alrededor, tocando la mesita de noche, el suelo, su colchón, las zapatillas de andar por casa en las que acababa de introducir sus helados pies y la varita. ¿Por qué había desaparecido de repente su capacidad visual? ¿Acaso Voldemort, su más odiado enemigo, se había vuelto a introducir en su mente para provocarle ese déficit en sus brillantes ojos verdes heredados de Lily?

Sí, señores, porque Harry Potter podía ser la viva imagen de su padre, el valiente James Potter, pero los ojos eran de la guapa Lily Evans. Harry los echaba de menos. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Habían muerto cuando él tenía un año. No recordaba nada de ellos, de hecho si no hubiera visto nunca una foto suya y nadie le hubiera comentado que era exactamente como su padre pero con los ojos de su madre, él ni si quiera sabría qué aspecto tenían. Pero eso no importaba, él los echaba de menos como buen huérfano maltratado por su familia adoptiva.

Mientras daba vueltas a estos pensamientos, se dio cuenta que los ronquidos de Neville, el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación, habían desaparecido repentinamente. Harry ya no tenía ninguna duda, no sólo le privaba de su visión, sino que ahora también de su oído. Esto era llegar demasiado lejos. Varita en mano, y con el corazón henchido de coraje, decidió salir de esa habitación para enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro antes de que pudiera hacerle más daño a él o a cualquiera de sus seres queridos.

-¿Quieres dejar de formar tanto escándalo, Harry? Hay gente a la que le gusta dormir en sábado- bramó un irreconocible Neville, del que Harry apenas podía distinguir su cara por lo enrojecida que estaba a causa de la ira, probablemente otra jugarreta de Lord Voldemort.

-Tú no lo entiendes Neville, se supone que no debo contárselo a nadie pero probablemente esta sea la única ocasión que tenga. Voldemort se ha introducido en mi mente mediante artes oscuras y ha nublado mi vista para derrotarme y así acabar con la única esperanza del mundo mágico. ¡Apenas puedo ver lo que hay a mi alrededor! Todo está tan borroso…- Las últimas palabras de Harry fueron acompañadas por unas débiles lágrimas provocadas por la impotencia que sentía. En ese momento, Seamus Finnigan, le miró con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sueño y el escepticismo.

-No será- dijo el mestizo- que no te has puesto las gafas, pedazo de gilipollas.

Ante esta acusación Harry no supo cómo reaccionar. Seamus Finnigan, influenciado por las opiniones de su madre, era una de esas insensatas personas que no creían que Voldemort había vuelto a pesar de que él mismo, el-niño-que-vivió, había sido quien había anunciado su llegada. Buscó con dificultad a Ron con la mirada, quien asintió pesadamente con la cabeza. Palpó su cara con los dedos y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, no estaban ahí. Se volvió hacia la mesita de noche, para descubrir asombrado que las gafas negras de cristales redondos que sus tíos le compraron cuando era pequeño y que nunca se le habían quedado pequeñas en todos esos años, seguían en la misma posición en las que las dejó la noche anterior antes de acostarse.

FIN

Lilith de Lioncourt


End file.
